


Break In

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: As usual, the mission doesn't go well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: Kerr Avon / Vila Restal / Steel – tickling, for lycoris

Avon felt something like fingers tickling him around the neck. “Vila,” he said without turning around, “whatever you’re doing, stop it.”

“Hey,” said Vila. “I’m not doing anything. Why d’you always assume whatever it is is me?”

Avon and the stranger both stopped and looked at him. 

“The… tickling,” Avon said eventually.

“I’m a coward,” said Vila. “I don’t go round tickling angry people, especially not when one of them’s Avon _and_ he’s armed.”

The stranger, Steel, glanced about them as if he could see things the other two couldn’t. Vila didn’t like it. It reminded him of those moments when Cally sensed something the rest of them couldn’t and it wasn’t as if that ever ended well, either. 

“It must be Time itself,” said Steel.

Avon had returned to the control panel but at that he paused. “You think Time is tickling people? Well, it’s novel, I’ll grant you.”

“Breaking in,” Steel said, ignoring Avon, which was kind of impressive in itself. “Just the edges of it. Tugging at us. This ship will break apart soon.”

Avon returned to his electronics. “Actually, I’m trying to stop it, if you’d let me get on with it. It’s merely that this computer is proving unusually awkward.”

“It’s fighting you,” said Steel. “What were you trying to do to it?”

“Steal it,” Vila said for him. “Or that bit of it, anyway. Some sort of nifty new wiring or something and Avon’s after it to adapt it for our own ends. So he says. I’m not that interested in wiring myself.”

Steel’s attention had been fully caught now. “New wiring?” he said. “Yes, that must be it.” He pushed past Avon with a surprising lack of effort and put one hand on the wall of the ship, as if drawing on something and then leant forward, pressing his other palm onto the control panel. It first froze, and then shattered.

“No,” said Avon. “You’ve destroyed it –”

Steel had gone.

“He must have some kind of teleport ability, too,” said Vila and wasn’t surprised when Avon looked sceptical. He didn’t really believe it, either, but the alternatives were either too frighteningly plausible or too impossible to consider. 

Avon straightened himself. “Talking of which,” he said. “No point in hanging around here now, is there?”


End file.
